


Избранные

by Da_Lila



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Lila/pseuds/Da_Lila
Summary: Новые союзники и неожиданные открытия//Посттайм для обоих вселенных, события Баффиверса – спустя несколько лет после 7 сезона, постканон Баффиверса учитывается, но возможны некоторые неточности, за что автор сердечно извиняется





	Избранные

Гарри Поттер, легенда магической Британии и самый молодой начальник аврората в истории, заслужено считался одним из сильнейших волшебников мира. Сейчас Поттер злился, и воздух, потрескивающий вокруг него от напряжения, был прекрасным тому доказательством. Хронический недосып, постоянная нездоровая бдительность и очередная угроза, нависшая над головами мирных волшебников — все это явно не способствовало хорошему настроению. А эта встреча, ради которой пришлось аппарировать в Рим посреди ночи, и вовсе добила Гарри. Именно потому, после утомительного получасового ожидания, он плюнул на все нормы приличия и заказал себе двойной виски.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Поттер обернулся. Молодая девушка за соседним столиком улыбнулась ему и приглашающе кивнула на стул рядом. На секунду Гарри замешкался, задержав внимание на линии ее декольте, но вовремя вспомнив о том, что он здесь все-таки по делу, отвернулся.

— Ты не понял, — раздалось за спиной через мгновение. — Я из Совета.

Развернувшись, Поттер медленно отпил глоток алкоголя и только после этого, иронично изогнув бровь, уточнил:

— Значит, все это время ты изучала меня. Ну как, соответствую?

Девушка неопределенно пожала плечами и усмехнулась. Теперь Гарри мог рассмотреть ее поближе: длинные темные волосы, большие голубые глаза, пухлые сочные губы. И платье — ярко-алое, короткое, демонстрирующее аппетитные формы во всей красе. Только слишком молодое и явно неискушенное лицо выбивалось из образа.

— Из-за тебя здесь так фонит магией, что мой прибор не смог определить ее источник.

— Вот оно что, — протянул он. — И как же ты поняла, что я — это я?

— Тебя выдала эта премилая вещица, — девушка приподняла его рукав, обнажая наконечник волшебной палочки и кобуру на запястье. — А если серьезно, я просто наблюдала. Дон Саммерс, приятно познакомиться.

— Гарри Поттер, — представился он.

Дон кивнула в знак подтверждения. Она и так знала его имя. А еще видела удивительное «живое» фото с ним — там Гарри улыбался и пожимал кому-то руку. Именно эта волшебная картинка, которую девушка рассматривала часами, заставила ее вызваться на задание. Не было гарантий, что Гарри Поттер явится на встречу лично, но Дон надеялась на это.

В реальности Гарри оказался куда более мрачным, чем она ожидала. Легкая щетина прибавляла ему несколько лет, темная одежда не могла скрыть тренированное тело, а взгляд — цепкий, пронзительный и слишком серьезный — пробирал до костей. Дон разглядывала Гарри тайком, стараясь впитать в себя каждую его черту. Но он начал злиться, и ей пришлось обнаружить свое присутствие.

— Закажи мне чего-нибудь выпить, и приступим к переговорам, — девушка решила прервать затянувшуюся паузу.

— Не думал, что у нас переговоры, — нахмурился Поттер. Он еще не решил, как относиться к происходящему. Но выпивку ей все-таки заказал.

— Почему Совет прислал тебя? — спросил он, когда они переместились за столик у стены.

— Намекаешь на то, что я не подхожу для столь ответственного задания? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Дон.

— Выглядишь слишком молодой для _столь_ ответственного задания, — пояснил Гарри, умолчав о том, что на представителя Совета наблюдателей она и вовсе не тянет. _Особенно в таком виде._

— Мне вообще-то уже двадцать, — отмахнулась Дон. — Но если ты думаешь, что я пришла одна, — добавила она со смешком, — в квартале отсюда находится три отряда истребительниц, готовых надрать твой симпатичный зад в любую минуту.

Поттер мысленно ухмыльнулся от столь неприкрытого комплимента, но виду не подал. Его куда больше интересовали упомянутые истребительницы и оружие одной из них — секира.

— Для протокола: парная аппарация занимает менее трех секунд, — уточнил он. — Не думаю, что твои защитницы успеют вовремя, если я захочу тебе навредить.

— Не знаю, что такое «парная аппарация», но три секунды меня явно не устраивают.

Дон, определенно, дразнила его, не переставая удивляться собственной смелости. Для усиления эффекта она поправила вырез на платье, внимательно проследив за реакцией Гарри.

Тридцатилетнему аврору Поттеру, разведенному отцу двух малолетних детей, неожиданно стало не по себе от столь настойчивого внимания молодой девушки. Красивой и дерзкой, но все же слишком юной для него.

— К тому же, ты из хороших парней, мы навели справки, — добавила она через минуту. — Так зачем Гарри Поттеру понадобилось оружие истребительницы? Неужели волшебной палочки, — она хмыкнула, и Гарри почудилось в этом смешке легкое пренебрежение, — не достаточно?

По вертикальной складке, которая залегла меж его бровей, Дон поняла, что затронула неприятную тему.

— Несколько месяцев назад начались нападения на волшебников. Некое… — Гарри на миг запнулся, подбирая подходящий термин, — существо оставляет после них лишь иссохшую кожу на костях. Ни одно из известных нам заклинаний, даже самых темных, на него не действует. Оружие, пули, клинки — все это не оставляет даже царапин, — Гарри устало потер пальцами виски. — Мы зашли в тупик.

— И потому ты здесь, — понимающе кивнула Дон.

— И потому я здесь, — повторил он. — Наши аналитики из Отдела тайн раскопали архивы относительно истребительниц. Мы многое знаем о вас. И о секире, способной убить любое зло, независимо от его формы и способностей.

Конечно, Поттер умолчал о том, _чего_ стоило разыскать эту информацию. Волшебники знать ничего не знали о том, что где-то там, в мире, раз в поколение рождается избранная. Да и с чего бы? Вампиры в магической Британии встречались редко, с монстрами и демонами легко справлялись авроры — никого не интересовал находящийся в маленьком американском городке вход в Преисподнюю, особенно учитывая то, что он веками был запечатан.

Неведение продолжалось бы и дальше, если бы несколько лет назад мир не перевернулся с ног на голову. Баффи Саммерс, действующая на тот момент истребительница, нашла способ наделить всех потенциальных избранных силой. Для этого потребовалось заклинание такой мощи, что каждый волшебник на планете почувствовал содрогание энергетических полей вокруг себя. Теперь вместо одной истребительницы появилось более восемнадцати сотен избранных по всему миру.

— Ну да, знаю я ваших аналитиков, — закатила глаза Дон, выдергивая Гарри из воспоминаний. — Гермиона Грейнджер произвела фурор.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и залпом влил в себя остаток алкоголя.

Да, Гермиона Грейнджер действительно произвела фурор. Она всегда умела удивлять. Но в этот раз переплюнула саму себя. После упомянутых событий Гермиона впала в магическую кому. Беременная, она находилась без сознания два дня. Гарри думал, что сойдет с ума, наблюдая за подругой и не зная, чем ей помочь. Рон заливал отчаяние огневиски, и настолько в этом преуспел, что когда Гермиона неожиданно очнулась, ей пришлось хорошенько встряхнуть муженька, чтобы привести его в чувства. После этого Рона госпитализировали в Мунго с тройным переломом ключицы, а Гермиона узнала, что она одна из избранных.

— Она не была бы собой, если бы не изучила все о Совете и истребительницах, — в словах Гарри явственно слышалась гордость, и Дон с удивлением отметила, как его лицо преобразилось от одного лишь упоминания о Грейнджер. Неуместный укол ревности, на который у нее и права-то не было, смутил девушку.

— И, конечно, выбрала она не самый удачный способ, — нахмурилась Дон, намекая Гарри, что знает о проникновении Гермионы в архив их штаб-квартиры.

Поттер виновато улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы. Посреди белого дня Гермиона пробралась в архив, заклинанием скопировала некоторые документы и дневники наблюдателей, после чего, никем не замеченная, успешно аппарировала. Вот только скрытые камеры, которыми было напичкано помещение, тщательно зафиксировали и аппарацию, и заклинания, и лицо Гермионы. Чтобы идентифицировать маглорожденную волшебницу, много времени не потребовалось: уже через сутки ее ждала сова от родителей, к которым наведались «странные люди». С тех пор Совет, покопавшись с помощью своих телепатов в головах гермиониных родителей, узнал о скрытом волшебном мире, а Гермиона Грейнджер обзавелась настойчивым желанием никогда не пересекаться с «этой неприятной организацией».

— Мы знаем, что она одна из истребительниц, — прямо сказала Дон. — У нас есть свои способы определять избранных.

Гарри очень не понравилось это заявление.

— Ее сотрудничество — наше условие, — тихо добавила девушка, заранее понимая, какую реакцию получит в ответ.

Глаза Поттера округлились от удивления, лицо стало суровым, а взгляд — недобрым. Дон почувствовала, как ее кожа покрылась мурашками от _такого_ Гарри. Только сейчас она осознала, что перед ней не просто молодой привлекательный мужчина, а могущественный маг, о границах силы которого она не имеет ни малейшего представления.

— Нет, — отрезал Поттер.

В его голове всплыл образ Гермионы. Гарри по-прежнему было сложно осознавать, что его хрупкая подруга теперь сильнее его самого в десятки раз. Рон и вовсе не смог смириться с такими изменениями в своей жене. После череды многочисленных скандалов, от брака двух лучших друзей Поттера осталась только маленькая Роза Уизли. Ребенок, которого Гермиона берегла словно зеницу ока и ради которого наплевала на свалившееся на нее призвание. Ей было достаточно одной пережитой войны, и вмешиваться в еще одну, бесконечную, у которой нет ни края, ни конца, Грейнджер не собиралась.

— Но она одна такая, с магией и силой одновременно, — настаивала Дон. — Мы думаем, что сможем распространить это на всех истребительниц, нужно лишь…

Гарри покачал головой, жестом перебивая девушку.

— Я могу обещать Совету помощь магов, когда она вам потребуется. Но Гермиону оставьте в покое. Пока она сама не решит, что готова, добраться до нее вы сможете только через мой труп. А это, скажу тебе, непросто.

Дон ему верила. Биография Гарри Поттера, которую им удалось раздобыть с не меньшим трудом, чем Гермионе — информацию об истребительницах, говорила сама за себя. Такой исход «переговоров» они тоже предполагали — сотрудничество с Гарри Поттером и магами, стоящими за ним, было вторым, менее приоритетным, но все равно приемлемым условием сделки.

— Хорошо, мы предоставим оружие, — пообещала Дон — слишком поспешно, как ей показалось, но испытывать границы терпения Гарри она не рискнула. Дон чувствовала, что Гермиона Грейнджер — его больная тема, и потому ей хотелось поскорее перейти на другой тон общения, вернуться на волну флирта, которую она поймала в начале, но так легко потеряла позже.

Гарри лишь усмехнулся. Он прекрасно видел взгляд, которым одаривала его новая знакомая. И если ее неожиданный интерес мог упростить решение вопроса о секире, кто он такой, чтобы возражать. Тем более, когда не трогают Гермиону.

— И где же оно? — он вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— В квартале отсюда, — уточнила девушка. — Обнаружилась очередная брешь между измерениями, и как только Баффи с отрядом зачистит территорию, передаст тебе секиру из рук в руки — еще теплую после сражения, так сказать.

Гарри одобрительно кивнул. Он много слышал о Баффи Саммерс — ее имя, как, пожалуй, и его собственное, было легендой.

— У вас одна фамилия, — неожиданно вспомнил он.

— Ага, — лицо Дон приобрело страдальческое выражение. — Мы сестры.

— О, так ты тоже истребительница?

— Нет, — ответила Дон с ноткой грусти в голосе. — Все сложнее.

Гарри с интересом прищурил глаза, ожидая продолжения. За годы службы он стал отличным легилиментом, и уже несколько раз пытался незаметно просканировать сознание девушки, но все время натыкался лишь на поток ослепляющего света.

В его взгляде Дон разглядела искренность и обещание сохранить секрет, и ей отчаянно захотелось довериться Гарри — даже несмотря на то, что они могут никогда больше не встретиться. Возможно, она потом пожалеет об этом, но сейчас это казалось правильным.

— Закажи мне еще один коктейль, и я расскажу, — игриво предложила она, придвинувшись ближе и то ли случайно, то ли специально задев его ногу бедром.

И снова Гарри бросил на нее странный взгляд, словно оценивая, стоит ли игра свеч. Он не мог не понимать намеков Дон, но и поддаваться провокациям не планировал. Она, безусловно, привлекала своей юностью и красотой, но стойкость Гарри к женским чарам была развита еще со школьных времен.

Но он все-таки купил ей напиток.

— Твоя сестра меня убьет, — хмыкнул Поттер, передавая ей бокал с маргаритой.

— Да, возможно так и будет, — весело ответила ему девушка.

Она снова сократила расстояние между ними и, прежде чем Поттер успел предпринять контрмеры, начала рассказ. О демонической богине Глори, которая охотилась за ключом, открывающим любое измерение. О древних монахах, которые переписали реальность, чтобы превратить ключ в нее, Дон. О том, наконец, как сложно ей было принять правду о себе и найти силы жить дальше.

— То есть, ты — сгусток космической энергии, способный взломать любой барьер между реальностями? — переспросил Поттер. Он выглядел ошеломленным. — И тебя просто бесцеремонно впихнули в сознание семьи и друзей, будто так всегда и было?

Дон кивнула, глаза ее предательски заблестели, и Гарри не оставалось ничего другого, как прижать прильнувшую к нему девушку еще ближе. Даже проведя столько лет в качестве крестража Волдеморта, ему с трудом представлялось, каково же было Дон.

— Ты сильная, раз справилась с этим, — мягко сказал он ей в волосы.

— Ты правда так считаешь? — девушка запрокинула голову вверх, и теперь ее лицо находилось в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Дыхание Гарри приятно щекотало кожу, тепло его тела волнующе согревало, а запах дурманил разум — и Дон сдалась. Она первая потянулась к его губам, а Гарри не стал возражать.

Когда поцелуй перестал быть невинным, а по венам побежали первые разряды тока, Поттер нежно, но уверенно отстранил от себя Дон. Она заслуживала гораздо большего, нежели он мог ей предложить.

— Не нужно объяснять, — Дон грустно усмехнулась и отодвинулась на безопасное расстояние. — Когда ты говоришь о _ней_ , даже тембр твоего голоса меняется.

Увидев крайнюю степень удивления и, возможно, промелькнувшее осознание на лице Гарри, Дон рассмеялась и сделала большой глоток из своего бокала. А Гарри решил, что непременно подумает об этом позже — когда избавит волшебный мир от очередной угрозы.

Телефон Дон завибрировал, и она, глянув на дисплей, поспешно поднялась:

— Баффи здесь. Пойдем?

Гарри последовал за ней, с интересом ожидая встречи с Главной истребительницей.

Однако оказаться в толпе девушек, способных в рукопашную одолеть монстра, даже бравый аврор Поттер, победитель Волдеморта и истинный гриффиндорец, оказался не готов.

Множество пар глаз уставились на волшебника, оценивающе рассматривая и его растрепанную шевелюру, и слегка выглядывающую из-под рукава палочку. А некоторые особенно внимательные, как, например, эта невысокая блондинка справа, разглядели и след от красной помады у него на шее. Нахмурившись, девушка выступила вперед, и только тогда Гарри заметил в ее руке продолговатый серп с изогнутой рукоятью.

Дон одобрительно кивнула Баффи, и та, без лишних слов, протянула Гарри секиру. Истребительница выглядела уставшей, сбоку в районе ребер просматривалось крупное кровавое пятно, и Поттер решил, что сейчас не лучший момент для обмена любезностями. Так же молча кивнув в знак благодарности, он взял оружие и повернулся к Дон. Едва заметная улыбка и теплый взгляд, которым Гарри одарил на прощание ее сестру, не укрылись от Баффи. Но она оставила эти мысли на потом. Поттер обещал разобраться с проблемой за сутки и вернуть секиру законным владельцам уже завтра. Баффи внимательно изучила его досье накануне, и сейчас не видела причин сомневаться в его словах.

— Ты же знаешь, что ее силу может использовать только истребительница? — уточнила она слегка охрипшим после боя голосом.

Поттер нахмурил брови и молча кивнул в ответ.

Отсалютовав напоследок секирой, он едва коснулся пальцами своей странной палочки и с легким хлопком исчез.

Баффи усмехнулась. Пусть Гермиона Грейнджер и открестилась от участия в _их_ войне, но свой истребительский долг она исполнит так или иначе. А еще Главная Избранная была уверена, что перед лицом настоящей опасности эта своенравная девушка не только не откажет в помощи, но и приведет за собой целое волшебное сообщество во главе с Гарри Поттером.

Что ж, Баффи Саммерс всегда умела заводить хороших друзей.


End file.
